


the flower graveyard au

by lovelqces



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Lord of Shadows spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon ish, This Is Sad, also got the prompt from an old tumblr prompt post, i also used cassandra jeans flower cards because i love them, this may be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelqces/pseuds/lovelqces
Summary: Everyday Tiberius Blackthorn brings the same flower for his lost twin. Everyday Kit Rook sees him walk by and wonders to himself: to whom does this boy give the same flower to everyday and why? Soon, he asks him that in not so many words.





	the flower graveyard au

After the passing of Tiberius Blackthorn’s sister, Livvy, the entire Blackthorn family was crushed. Each member of the family had their own pain and ways of coping, but when Livvy died, Ty felt he had lost even more than a sister. He had lost a whole part of him. Livvy was his twin and his other half. He now felt a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t feel complete again.

Every day, Ty would walk across town to visit his sisters grave. He felt some sort of peace while sitting there talking to the headstone that had her name carved into it. Although a nagging part of him kept insisting that she couldn’t hear him, he continued to shove those thoughts away. He needed to believe that she was there for him still somehow.

Usually, on his way to the cemetery, he would feel guilty for walking to her grave empty-handed, so he stopped buy the florist each time and brought Livvy a single striped rose. He would arrange the building pile of flowers around her while he spoke of the family. 

As time passed Ty realized that he wouldn’t have enough money to keep purchasing the flower that he now associated Livvy with. So today, Ty walked towards the grave under the willow tree without the bright colored flower he usually carried.

He was nearly to the cemetery when he passed a small cottage with a fenced in garden. His eyes immediately landed on a bright colored flower that he instantly recognized. It was a striped rose. Though the flowers he usually bought Livvy were white with splashes of bright pink, these were yellow with the bright spots of pink. The flowers in the garden had the exact color pallet Jules would paint Livvy. 

And they were right at the edge of the fence 

_Surely, they wouldn’t notice one missing flower, right?_

Ty glanced around nervously and made his way towards the flowers peeking out from the metal fence. he quickly snatched the flower up, being careful to avoid the thorns, and speed-walked away. 

Ty was glad he wouldn’t disappoint Livvy today and placed the flower among the others. He smiled at the way the colors complimented each other.

Ty snuck a flower for the next few days from the quaint garden unaware that someone was completely aware of what Ty was doing.

* * *

  
Kit Rook saw a tall, lanky, boy with headphones around his ears pass by his house each day. Usually holding some sort of rose as he walked.

What should have been something unimportant became something he was always intrigued in. 

Each day, the dark-haired boy with sparkling gray eyes, would pass by his house at exactly 4:37 pm. Kit had found himself waiting by his window to see the boy pass after some time.

What had shocked Kit the most was when he saw the boy without the usual bright flower. He proceeded to watch the boy’s eyes light up as he saw the flowers in Kit’s own yard.

He couldn’t help but notice how his whole face lit up when he saw that flower and how beautiful he looked. Kit wasn’t even remotely angry about the boy taking the flowers. 

_Man,_  Kit thought,  _this boy must really love whoever is receiving these flowers each day, and they probably don’t even realize how lucky they are to have him._

  
_a girlfriend most likely_  Kit thought 

Kit had a sudden feeling of… _jealousy?_

How was it that Kit hadn’t uttered a single word to this boy and he already was crushing and getting jealous over someone he’s never seen?

He didn’t even know this boy’s name.

_That settles it,_  Kit thought,  _tomorrow. I’m talking to him tomorrow._

* * *

  
Ty loved the way the yellow, white, and pink colors contrasted against each other. The colors began to comfort him the more he saw them.

Ty went up to the side of the old fence for the fourth time that week and plucked another flower. As soon as he started to walk away from the fence he heard a voice from behind him

“So, is this girl pretty enough to warrant flower theft?” 

Ty turned around quickly to see a boy around his age with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Ty immediately realized that this was the person who owned the flower garden, and had caught him taking them.

“I- I was just- well you see I-” Ty became a stuttering mess. He was never good around people 

“You know what mystery flower thief,” Kit cut him off, “I’ll just go with you. Just to really make sure that the recipient of my flowers are worthy.”

Ty tried to decline the blonde’s offer, but he had already taken off down the street while Ty stayed in place, his mouth slightly hanging open in shock.

The boy looked back at him a smiled the most dazzling smile he’d ever seen.   
“Are you coming or not?”

Ty stared at him for a few moments before realizing he had asked him a question. Ty shook his head to clear his mind and walked up next to the shorter boy and started to head down the familiar path.

“I hope you know I-” Ty began but was quickly cut off by the boy.

“No need to explain. I don’t really care about a few flowers. I just want to make sure whoever receives them knows how lucky they are to get such beautiful flowers.” 

Ty nodded, still not sure how he was going to break the news that they were on their way to a mere headstone in the ground. 

“I’m Kit by the way. Kit Rook.” he said extending his hand to Ty.

Ty shook his hand awkwardly and said, “I’m Tiberius Blackthorn, but everyone just calls me Ty.”

Kit smiled again and said, “It’s wonderful to meet you Ty. So, how far do you walk every day? And why such a specific flower?”

Ty was shocked. How did he know Ty wanted specific flowers? And that he walks there every day? 

They had just arrived at the gate of the cemetery when Ty muttered, “They were her favorite.”

With that he turned his back to Kit and walked into the graveyard and headed towards the willow tree. Ty had glimpsed a confused expression on Kit’s face right before he turned.

Ty made it to his sister’s grave trying to hold back tears as he placed the flower in a certain place. Just then, Kit had hesitantly pulled back the drooping limbs and leaves and stepped into the little area Ty spent every day in.

Tears began to slip from Ty’s eyes as he saw realization dawn on Kit’s face. Ty made the little shadowed area for his lost sister beautiful. She deserved nothing less. The striped roses were weaving into the limbs that hung low, and spots of light shined onto

the headstone as the wind rustled the leaves. The words “Livia Blackthorn” were printed boldly on the stone that stood from the ground. 

The two boys sat in silence while Ty sat longing for his sister.

“Blackthorn” Kit muttered, barely audible, “She-She was your sister.”

“Twin” Ty corrected, “She was my twin.” but even that barely scraped the surface to him. 

“Oh. Oh Ty, I’m so sorry I just figured that-” 

“No, No It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”

And with that the two boys sat under the willow tree until the sun went down, and Kit walked back with Ty.

* * *

  
After that day, Ty saw Kit waiting in front of his house for Ty to come down the worn path. Kit was holding a single striped rose.

Kit extended the flower to Ty and said, “I stole this from my parent’s garden.”

“I thought you were against flower theft” Ty said mockingly as he picked the flower from Kit’s hand

Kit shrugged and said, “I’d say you warrant it” 

Ty blushed and they walked back down to sit under the willow tree.

* * *

Days passed, and with each day Kit had another flower for Ty. 

Ty walked to an empty branch on the tree and wove the colorful rose onto it. He walked back up to Kit and tentatively held his hand. 

In that moment, he realized that he felt happy with Kit.

Kit squeezed Ty’s hand and Ty thought to himself with a smile;

_I feel complete again._

**Author's Note:**

> wooo im just now putting this on ao3 after months of it sitting on my tumblr.  
> you can follow me there, if you'd like here: https://lovelqces.tumblr.com/


End file.
